Batman Vs Deadpool (Ultimate Rap Battles 1)
by SSBBFAN
Summary: The first installment of the Ultimate Rap battle series! The worlds greatest detective vs The Merc with the mouth! Who won? Whose next? You decide! Comment on who you want next :)


Deadpool Vs batman:

Batman:  
Your ass must get jealous of your mouth, cause you're talkin bullshit  
Mentally unstable mercenary? Well I'm Batman bitch  
Stealthy take-downs, you know you can't touch this.  
Letting this psycho walk the streets is Injustice  
You're less threatening than the Joker, while I'm a verbal executor  
Do everybody a favor and shut the fuck up Freddy Krueger  
You're just a failed experiment, you belong in Arkham Aslylum  
Give you an ass beating that you can't regenerate from  
Your head is so big, better film your movie in wide screen  
Cancer ridden Deathstroke copycat, I'd rather battle Wolverine  
I'm more beast than Killer Croc while I'm on this beat  
After this, the only thing you'll be spittin is teeth  
Prepare to go on another date with Death, cause thats where you're headed  
You just got burned Wade, pun-intended.  
My lyrics are qualified to be in the Weapon X program, FYI  
I'm betting billions on you Wade, cause it's your turn to die

Deadpool:  
Why so serious? Stop beating up on cats and clowns  
I wish you were a real bat, because they don't make any sound  
I could take on the entire Justice League because I'm AWWWWWEEEESOME!  
You're not even trusted by the people of Gotham  
You don't kill? Well i'll kill you fast cause I'd hate to make you suffer  
I know how you like to give Robin your Bat-grapple under-cover  
You're crazy to challenge me! Yeah you're really loony  
I'd assinate you, but isn't that animal cruelty?  
Just like your gadgets, you're also just a tool  
I'm teleporting in and out of Talia Al Ghul  
Batarangs versus my machine gun? I wonder how that felt  
Maybe you can find a better verse on your fucking utility belt!  
I can't die Mr. batshit crazy! So hide in your shadows and cower  
Think you're so tough? At least i have superpowers!  
I may be disfigured, but i can still make your kitty purr  
It's a shame i can't die cause i can't stand another verse

Batman:  
Batman begins, and Batman returns.  
Batman's forever, here to give you some more third degree burns  
The Dark Knight is rising, this Riddler is falling  
Hop in my Batmobile cause Copy Cat is calling  
You're egotistical and annoying. I am the worlds greatest detective  
I'll stuff you in a box and send it to Stryker, labled "defective"  
Do you ever shut up? I don't mean to get personal  
But I'm a playboy and my rhymes are gettin terminal  
Your only superpower is making me iratated  
My methods of torture range from really unsophisticated  
To the most complicated machinations  
To mash your face in, with patterned lacerations that are fascinating  
But it's evident i'm a vigilant militant  
Willing to kill them with a brilliant diligent skill  
I don't wanna make fun of the sick and ugly, but your time has gone and went  
Which name do you prefer? Hush, Solomon Grundy or Harvey dent!

Deadpool:  
Get ready Catwoman, cause just like me my rhymes are sick  
Deep voice takin' it deep with Grayson's Dick  
Knock Knock. Who's there? NOT YOUR PARENTS  
Don't worry Batty, cause you're gonna see them in a second  
Enough dead parent jokes, I promise, let's start a clean slate  
I don't wanna make you cry to Martha and Thomas... Oh wait  
I'm the Pokemon master and I gotta catch 'em all!  
Wait wrong franchise, i'll still break you like i break the fourth wall!  
Come out of your little Batcave, so i can freeze you like Mr. Freeze  
Spiderman, Thor and Hulk. Marvel dominates DC  
What's on my mind? Chimichangas and boobies and even more boobies  
The Merc with the Mouth, rhymes iller than Poison Ivy  
Time for some slicey dicey fun, go join the rest of your family  
You may be rich but you can't buy yourself a flow, frighten you more than Scarecrow  
Give you a bam bam bam bam bam bam than off to the morgue we go!  
Prepare to feel the pain Mr. Bruce Wayne, you're gonna get slain cause my rhymes are insane  
The voices in my brain are telling me to break you just like Bane!  
I'm bored. I'd rather watch a play, is this all you got?  
But just like your parents, i figure you deserve a shot


End file.
